Not Who You Thought I Was
by ShannonEsmerelda1
Summary: Isabella Swan doesn't exist, but Isobell Black does. What happens when she's taken back to the wizarding world after being away on a mission and lands right in the middle of a wizarding war? She fights of course! BellaxCharlie. I OWN NOTHING


Chapter 1

_Muggles._ I thought boredly as I sat in the Cullen's living room. _Honestly, how many times can Emmett watch Silent Hill before he realizes how trivial it all is? If he really wants to see scary he should have me tell him about my dad...not that I'd actually tell them._

Let me explain; my name isn't Bella Swan, it's Isobell Black. My real father isn't Charlie (who happens to be a squib and old friend of Albus'), it's the convicted-regardless-of-his-innocence murderer, Sirius Black. I was sent here to make sure that the Cullen's remain neutral in the wizarding war, and that unfortunately is the reason why Edward Cullen has his arm draped over my shoulders, when I'd much rather have a certain red head in his place.

The Cullens, from what I gather, are very boring. They are in fact, aware of the wizarding community, but do not associate with them. The Cullen children, as it would seem, were all wizards in their human lives, but contain not a single drop of magic in them at the current moment. I was just waiting for the signal that the war had begun and then I was out of this hell hole.

"Love?" I heard Edward say next to me, and resisted the urge to vomit. It seems that I had somehow managed to zone out.

I turned to look at him, trying not to give him a bored look. "Hmm?" I inquired, wondering what he could possibly want from me now.

"Alice was wondering if you'd decided something involving the wolves, as your future seems to have gone fuzzy." He said, his sickeningly sweet voice sending chills down my spine.

"No...not that I know of." I said, my brow furrowing. _Alice usually can see my future because I allow it. It would only go dark if it involved wizards or the pack...but I haven't spoken to them in weeks..._ I thought, biting my lip lightly as I pondered the facts. "When exactly does it go dark?" I asked her, knowing that she'd hear me even though she was upstairs.

In a moments notice she was in front of me, no longer communicating through Edward. "In about ten minutes." She said and I nodded.

"Well we'll have to wait and see then." I said, my inner excitement bubbling over slightly. _Albus must've sent someone to collect me._ I thought to myself, going off into my own little world again as I thought, not noticing that now all of the Cullens had gathered in the room, curious to see what would happen._  
><em>

Ten minutes later exactly, I heard a rasping on the front door. No one moved, just staring at the door as though it would explode. "Suppose I'll get that then." I said, hating how unfamiliar my voice was without my accent.

I opened it and screamed. Not out of fright but shock, although the Cullens thought it was fright and suddenly I had seven angry vampires standing in between myself and the infamous Charlie Weasley.

"Stop stop stop!" I said annoyed. "I wasn't frightened I was shocked." I said, pushing my way around them and throwing my arms around him. "You big brute! Took you long enough to come and get me!" I complained while he hugged me back.

"Sorry I took so long bug..." He said, calling me by the nickname he'd given me when I was younger.

"Love, who's this?" Edward asked, and I sighed, not turning around.

"Charlie...is it time? Has the fight begun?" I asked him, removing myself from the hug.

"It has. He's come to the school itself and challenged everyone. They're evacuating everyone younger than sixth year as we speak. Minevra sent me to get you." He said and I frowned.

"Minevra? Why didn't Albus send you?" I asked him as I watched him pull my wand out of his cloak- 11 inches oak with unicorn hair core.

He handed it to me and looked at me with sad eyes. "Bug...Albus was killed last year." he said and I felt my eyes widen as I choked back a sob, falling to my knees in shock.

"He can't be dead...he can't Charlie!" I said sadly as I looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry bug..." he said, and I choked back another sob.

"Sorry to interrupt...but could one of you explain what is going on?" Alice asked, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, her voice irritated me to the point where I wanted to hex her.

I stood with a deathly calm expression coming over my face, something I'd learned from my dad, and turned to her. "My name is not Isabella Swan. I am in fact Isobell Black, daughter of a convicted murderer and I am a witch. I lied. I hate Edward. You all give me a headache. And I'll be leaving now." I said coldly, secretly loving the shocked looks that came over their faces.

"Love, you don't mean that. Obviously this man is forcing you to say these things." Edward said, somehow deluding himself into thinking I didn't mean what I'd said.

"Don't call me love. I'm not your love. And I meant what I said. Well...I don't ind Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper but you all do give me a headache." I said, and turned and walked out the door, taking Charlie's hand in my own.

"Are aparating?" I asked him, pointing my wand at myself so I turned back to my normal self. I now had knee length black, wavy hair, and blue eyes. And I had more pointed features, more mature looking. Obviously I had gained my accent back.

"Unfortunately." He said and I laughed. He hated aparating.

"Dragon tamer afraid of a little aparation..." I said, holding my wand in one hand and his hand in the other as I aparated us to the Great Hall. It was a slight tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone had hooked onto my belly button, and then I was there in the middle of the chaos.

A/N: so yeah, tell me whatcha think! Reviews would be really helpful, even if they're flames.


End file.
